Don't do!
by Bluesandstone
Summary: Ianto has had enough.


I DO NOT AND WILL EVER OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO TORCHWOOD, BBC TV.

This is my very first ever attempt at writing,[ you can not count school ]. Please review, if you want, thanks

A play on words when Jack said he was going to 'do' Ianto at Gwens wedding.

They were back at the hub, Jack and Ianto, just sharing a late night drink, not talking, just thinking, lost in their own thoughts, both of them somewhere the other wasn't. It had been one of those days again, but it was one of those days that was happening far too often for Ianto to stay quite about.

Ianto thought, I have to say something to Jack, I don t want to get all moody again, I don t need to feel this way, I don t have to feel this way, I just wish I knew why it was happening , he said to himself, glancing at Jack sitting at his desk Oh shit, I ve got the balls to do this, I have to . Ianto let his mind wonder to the details he had been running and re-running over and over his mind all day

Today it was something that Jack had taken too far again, once too often.  
Ianto hated the way Jack seemed to dismiss how private and personal he held his sexual relationship with Jack. He had finally accepted the fact that they were more than fuck buddies, and he liked the freedom that had given him.

He loved the fact that he and Jack, he thought, had an understanding that was mutual, that they both appreciated, and cherished. { Ianto now though hated the fact that at the moment he felt like he was being all girlie and sweet }, he grabbed his drink and had a swig.

Still it was their sex life, [not his, not Jacks, theirs], that he didn t appreciate Jack sharing with some other guy, some random, to Ianto at least, an unimportant someone, it made Ianto feel insecure, tense, familiar , it made him feel that Jack was on the pull, right there, no qualms, no shame, no thought of Ianto standing there. Shit!

Today, like so many times lately Jack seemed to be using his sex life with Ianto as some sort of come on to the new cop that had been introduced to the boys a week ago. Just another spooky do as Andy would say.

Jack flirted, touched, leered, Caption Jack Harkness at his most predatory best.. Jack was taking great pleasure in sharing with this new admirer, how Ianto would scream, not just scream but nearly pass out with the mind-blowing technique s of the infamous Caption Jack.

It was as if Ianto was Jacks wing man, he felt Jack had him on display, sweet, innocent, gorgeous Ianto, bait for Jacks new conquest. Ianto had decided tonight to ask, or should I say demand why Jack was being so off-hand, disrespectful and trying to distance himself from him.

Ianto took one last swig of dutch courage and slammed the glass on the desk, then grabbing his tie and tugging it to calm his nerves.

Jack jumped, it was obvious that Jack had forgotten Ianto was even there with him.

"Jack'', Ianto said his voice strained, calmer than he thought he would, what the hell, gives you the right to go telling some complete stranger about our, not just yours, but our sex life ?

Ianto waited, Jack glared, Ianto saw that look, that look that he knew he hadn t ever wanted to see again. Ianto realised he was going to regret, being insecure again, wanting to be of equal value in his and Jacks relationship, but he had had enough.

That look, the look Jack gave him when Jack didn't want to explain, didn't want to be caught out, be made to be answerable for his own actions.

Jack just stood up took an amazing deep breath, advancing on Ianto, deliberately, slowly breathed out and said, "what makes you think he is a complete stranger"?

Ianto bristled, his ears started to ring, his heart stated to jump, his stomach just dropped, he thought he was going to be sick.

Jack stood there, arms crossed tightly over his chest, chinned raised, eyes black, dark as night. Taking another deep deliberate breath. Jack opened his lips to speak, with what Ianto knew he did not want to hear.

"My", he spat, "sex life with you or anyone, is mine to do as I see fit with"!

"It seems to me", Jack just sneered and said with an arrogant, egotistical look on his face," you, Ianto Jones, have forgotten .

I don't do monogamy, I don't do jealous, I don't do couples, I don''t do domestic, I don't do mundane, I don t do anything I don t want to"!

Jack was yelling now, in Ianto s face.

Silence, all that could be heard was the Hub wiring and beeping, nothing else.

Ianto, calmly stood up from his seat, looked Jack straight in the eyes and said ..

"You want to know what I don t do Jack",

Ianto took an amazing deep breath of his own, cocked his eyebrow and said

"I don t do YOU"!

With that, Ianto walked out of Jacks office, head up, shoulders back, walking with earnest, all the while his heart was shattering into a million tiny shards of glass, the pain tying his stomach into a knotted mess, tears burning down his cheeks, head buzzing with noise, not wanting to feel, screaming on the inside.

Ianto didn't look back, just put one foot in front of the other, with the sort of determination that was going to save his life, and left.

Ianto Jones, said to himself, I don t do pain anymore!


End file.
